canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Pine Barrens
|previousseason = Chernobyl |nextseason = Turkestan |returnees= EliteChris35 (18) Jpriced (18) | dvdcover = }} is the fourteenth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. Twists TBA Changes TBA Hosts Castaways } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Gabbym12 "Gabby" | |Quit Day 4 |0 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | ICouldBeYourDad "Josh" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | YoungNAture "Johanan" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Lawrenceyo "Lawrence" | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Poryful-Z "Pory" | |rowspan="13" |5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 12 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Erikk1324 "Erik" | |6th Voted Out Removed from Jury Day 15 |12 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | meismedha "Josie" | |7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 16 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | ItsHosuke "Harold" | |8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 21 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Chalinona "Joey" | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 23 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | mdubz4295 "Matt R." | |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 27 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | beastman2764 "Matt B." | |11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | EliteChris35 "Chris" | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 33 |14 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | uprising1234 "Big Z" | |13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | MrMatthewg11 "Matt G." | |14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Zack922 "Zach" | |Second Runner-Up Day 39 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | BlackberryAndRaspberries "Chieko" | |Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Jpriced "Jp" | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |2 |} Episode Guide Harold and Josie would have voted for Chieko, making the jury vote 6-3-0. Because they failed to submit their votes on their respective threads, it didn't count. Voting History } | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="7" | colspan="3" |- | }} | | | | | | | | | | colspan="8" | colspan="3" |- | }} | | | | | | | | | colspan="9" | colspan="3" |- | }} | | | | | | | | colspan="10" | | | |- | | | | | | | | colspan="14" |- | | | | | | | colspan="15" |- | | | | | | colspan="16" |- | | | | | colspan="17" |- | | | | colspan="18" |} (*) - An underline denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *This is the first season where two Jury Members failed to cast their vote on time. Links Pine Barrens Forums Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons